This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags can be used to uniquely identify a single part or group of similar parts/assemblies. Such RFID tags are typically used at a manufacturer or retailer to track various parts for inventory purposes. However, once the part is sold to another manufacturer or becomes part of another assembly, the RFID tag may no longer be utilized to identify the part. Additionally, information related to these RFID tags or the parts to which they are integrated or affixed typically is not utilized by parts other than the manufacturer or retailer. Thus, the radio frequency identification systems and methods which are currently available could be improved.